Shinobi No More
by Tempest S
Summary: After Konoha is destroyed the village searches for a new home. Can the village at the base of Demon Mountain be their new home? And who is the mysterious guardian of the mountain?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. If I did, Jiraiya would be alive and so would Minato. Sasuke would also deal with his anger issues and Naruto would be treated like he deserves.

I haven't seen even half of the Naruto episodes nor have I read the manga. I know nothing about Yugito's personality or past so I'm making hers up. Sorry if you like her the way she was originally written but I've never seen her so I can't write her that way.

This was quickly written so if there are any mistakes, such as spelling of names, please correct me. It would be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Hokage and the survivors of the Village Hidden in the Leaves watched as the remains of their city burned and crumbled. The leaves on the trees surrounding the village started to turn brown and fall to the ground. The once clear stream was drying up as the flow of water shrunk into a trickle that eventually stopped all together. Orochimaru had finally destroyed the village he hated. Nothing would grow here now. Not for many years as the poison he injected into the land finally ran its course and disappeared and even then it would take many more years for life to return.

Tsunade watched the town burn and wiped a single tear from her eye. It wasn't a tear for the buildings or the history being destroyed. It was for those that had been lost during the attack and her failure to keep her promise to protect the village. She had let Dan, her brother, and Naruto down.

Tsunade straightened her spine. _Never again_ she vowed. The village may be gone but Konoha lived on as long as even a single one of her people lived.

Luckily many more then just one citizen survived. Most of the civilians escaped since the Sound shinobi focused on the Leaf ninja. Because of this though only about a third of Konoha's forces remained. Amazing as it seems all of the Rookie 9 plus Team Guy survived. They had searched each other out and stuck together covering each others backs. Their sensei's coming to protect their students made their survival easier.

The clan heads were able to protect themselves as expected. They had fought their way to the Hokage as the most likely place to find their children. They weren't disappointed as their children and their sensei's soon appeared for orders.

Tsunade had ordered them to escort and protect the civilians to safety. Against her protests the clan heads made her come along using her position as Hokage and the one the civilians look up to most. While she wasn't happy with leaving during a fight she knew her presence was needed to give the people hope and courage.

With Tsunade and the remaining shinobi gone Orochimaru was free to burn the town and poison the land without resistance. His laugh could be heard over the roaring flames. Even Sound shinobi shuddered at the insane cackle that issued from his mouth.

Turning away from the tragic sight Tsunade gave orders for the survivors to group together and head to Suna with the remaining shinobi as guards. The journey would be hard with no supplies but Suna was their closest and most trusted ally. The people would have to make do with the food they could provide hunting and gathering unless they could find something to trade in a village on the way.

They would have to find a new home. While Suna was an ally, they were part of the Land of Wind while the refugees were part of the Land of Fire. A new village would have to be built which meant a team would have to be sent out to find an ideal location. As Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

After reaching Suna and being offered shelter by Gaara, Tsunade chose the Rookie 9, minus the two missing members, plus Team Guy. Kakashi was chosen to lead the team while the other sensei's were to remain behind and help settle the people.

Tsunade watched the departing team and only one thought went through her mind. _I wish Naruto was here_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi led the team of 10 as they left Suna and headed back to Fire Country. Although the group was tired from their hasty departure from their former home, it was better to quickly find a new location for their village and stop putting a strain on Suna. Although they still had an alliance, the friendship that had grown between the two villages wasn't as strong as it once was. Betrayal had a way of straining even the strongest relationships, even if you weren't the one betrayed. Ninjas were a suspicious lot. If you betrayed one person, what was to stop you from betraying another? Especially if the one betrayed was a loyal friend and hero?

Kakashi sighed as he thought of the situation. Things wouldn't be so bad if Naruto was still around. Although he was a knuckle head and it was hard to take him seriously at times Naruto had a way of making things better. Even the tensest situations could be lightened by his idiocy and his happy nature. His unwavering belief could inspire others to believe and his smile could lighten a persons day. But there was no point in thinking those thoughts. Naruto was gone.

The team traveled until sand became trees and continued to travel until night started to fall. Dropping back so the others were around him, Kakashi began to speak.

"We'll find the closest town and find an inn or somewhere to rest. Split up and talk to people. Any information may be useful. Ninja movement, rumors, any place that sounds like we could rebuild. Don't give away our mission. This time we keep our village's location a secret."

"And how long will that last?" Shikamaru asked. "It's hard to hide a whole village, especially from other ninja. All it takes is one person to blow the whole secret."

"Be that as it may, we can keep it secret for as long as possible. Hopefully the village will be up and running before it's found."

No one said anything as the thought crossed their minds. _Or we wont stand much of a chance._ While Konoha was once known as the strongest ninja village that was because of the reputations of a few of their well known ninjas. In the ninja world reputation means more than numbers in terms of village strength. The other villages had quantity over them and with their recent loses even the number of higher quality ninja they had wouldn't save them from another attack. Eventually exhaustion would wear them down and slow their reflexes. Chakra would run out along with weapons and they would be defenseless.

A village would offer some physical protection as well as give them the advantage of home turf. Escape routes offering a safe way out as long as they're not compromised as Konoha's were. Supplies could be stocked and wells dug inside the walls to provide water that couldn't be poisoned. With a village they stood a chance. Now all they had to do was find the right spot and start building.


End file.
